White as Snow
by Blackshadowbutterflys
Summary: The years have taken there toll on both them, so many snow filled nights fighting the bitter cold trying to find a little comfort even for just one night. Rush of desire, acceptance and denial running high. As the snow falls hard a warm fire beckons to provide the flame for a blissful fantasy. Wolf Boss"Zan"xLord Shen, Yaoi, Sexual Themes, Lemon, Completed.
1. White

**White as Snow **

The snowfall was brutal this late evening heavy and thick with no signs of letting up. Despite the years of living in such cruel weather the wolf still had little tolerance for it. It was not the cold that bothered him but the color.

That pure white that in the daytime set the landscape ablaze and by night casted an eerie glow draping the few trees that dare planet their roots in this wasteland. It was a far more morbid a scene than any battle in the man's opinion.

There was something unnatural about this colorless landscape; white casting no emotion at all. At least with black he could relate to darkness, sin, lust and red to the blood of fallen comrades. These thoughts the wolf pondered as he watched guard.

But white was to mean purity and salvation. The wolf couldn't understand how people could draw such conclusions about a color that truly was void of anything. The wolf would choose to be any color but white yet here he was snow piling on his fur covering his grey coat.

To say he hated the color would be harsh. The fact is that couldn't be farer from the truth. It inspired fear in him, a feeling of sheer power, one that could overcome anything. An almost certainty that was not found often in life…

Zan shook his head and tail sending the snow flying. His ears fell pressed to his head. A bolt of shame and embarrassment ran through his body. He wasn't pondering the color white any longer. He could stand their lying to himself convincing himself otherwise.

The general gazed to the sky. The moon was gone hiding this evening thick clouds blocking any chance at glimpsing her. Zan looked around hoping for a distraction from his thoughts but none was found. He was alone his pack mates working away in the factory or asleep trying to escape the cold.

The wolf sighed, admitting defeat as he looked down, thoughts of soft white feathers entering his mind. Red soon painted the stark white, silk joining the growing image. Zan closed his eye's trying to shake the thought.

_The form grew more vide a pair of chrisom red eye's slowly opening as the mass of white fully transformed into Lord Shen. The peacock stood graceful his fan displayed proud for all to see. Shen smiled at him slightly stroking one of his long facial feathers. _

Zan shook his head slamming it against the factory entrance door. He couldn't bear to see this thought transform anymore. The wolf was fighting a blush as his body shook. He was losing the battle.

_Shen slowly walked over to the wolf his normal glare of hate replaced with desire. Zan shivered as he grew closer; the peacock's cocky grin never once leaving his face. The bird seemed pleased by the wolf's fear and growing desire._

_Shen stroked his mustache one last time as he came to rest in front of the shaking pup. The peacock only smirked wider his eyes shining with a lustful gleam. The bird reached out stroking the wolf's check. _

_Zan swallowed hard as the soft feathers trailed from his check to his neck. The lord only chucked sexily as he nuzzled the general's neck. His wings played with his chest trailing circles around scratching at his fur._

_The wolf only responded with a low moan at the pleasant contact. His eyes were closed his breathing heavier as the peacock delivered a sharp love bite to his neck. Shen only smiled as he wrapped his large tail fan around Zan veiling them in a soft feathery embrace. _

The wolf slide down the door falling to his knees as the vision took hold. There was no use, it was taking control. The wolf moaned slightly…

_Zan opened his eyes to see the lord glancing up at him before delivering another bite this time to his shoulder. The wolf yelped in pleasure as his body grew warm from the stimulations, his eyes snapping closed once more. The peacock seemed thrilled by his response licking the drops of blood that fell from the fresh love bite._

"_**Shen,"**__ the wolf manged to utter a word as the prince's wings continued to tease his body trailing lower. The general was all too aware of his growing problem. He was sure as close as the peacock was he could feel it as well. _

_Shen only laughed putting a wing to his mouth to silence him. The wolf forced his eyes open staring into Shen's. The peacock's reflected such a deep ruby red. It was enchanting. Zan felt himself lower his mouth as to meet the lord's in a kiss._

Zan gave into his body's desire. He leaned his head back pleasing his body as he did so. The wolf moaned loud ignoring the bitter chill of the falling snow.

_Shen's tail feathers gently moved stroking the wolf's body as he drew closer. The peacock leaned in slightly as to meet him half way but at the last second pulled away. Zan seemed surprised as the lord gave him a teasing smile. _

_The peacock leaned forward his beak resting close to his ear. The wolf shivered as he could feel the man's breath tickle his ear. Shen's crest fell back slightly as a devious look over came him. It took the entire wolf's power to keep his eyes on the bird as his tail feathers continued to playfully stroke his body._

_Shen let one final chuckle out as he whispered in the wolf's ear, __**"Love me," **__his words were sexual and raspier than normal. The wolf blushed deeply but was soon taken over by lust. The peacock's wing shot downward grasping his loins. _

_Zan bolted upward slightly as the peacock throw him to his back. The wolf let a lustful howl out as he flipped the lord. The peacocked only smiled urging Zan to perform. The wolf slammed his lips on Shen's beak the two passionately making out._

"_**Take me!"**__ snapped Shen ordering the wolf to obey as he broke the kiss delivering another love bit to the wolf's shoulder. It was the peacock in control here with Zan more than happy to oblige. The wolf only howled once more as he ravaged the prince…_

Zan howled as warmth shot from his lower half. The wolf was panting as the clear fluid stained the snow. The general looked away embarrassed by his own lustful display.

He was thankful no one was around to witness such an act of weakness. The wolf hurried to clean himself in fear of being caught. Zan had only a minute to recover as he heard the large door behind him opening.

The wolf jumped to his feet at the ready. A guard appeared to him bowing to the commander. Zan waved him to stand.

The wolf guard spoke as he stood, "Lord Shen requests your presence in his private study." Zan felt a wave of uneasiness overcome him as he nodded to the solider. He waved the man off who disappeared back inside happy to be out of the cold night air.

The general's ears lowered. How could he face Shen right after having such a delusional fantasy? Just looking at the lord was going to prove a challenge let alone talking to him…

The wolf sighed following the guard inside. Regarudless of his own uneasy he would have to go. Shen hated to be kept waiting. If he didn't go quickly he would have to face punishment. Zan still wasn't sure which one was worst…

**To Be Continued… **


	2. as

**White as Snow**

Crackling could be heard a roaring fire to the far left of a candle lit room. Papers littered the wall. Countless drawings, mathematical equations and even a few blood stains acted as a sort of metal collage for their creator; the scratching of quills entwining with the soft flames.

One lone resident resided in the room the dead of night his only company, far above the melting smelts and the snarling, rough and somewhat loud wolves. His crest fell, a displeased grunt escaping his beak as he crumbled the paper up casting it to the ground. The peacock leaned his wing across the table grasping a clean sheet. He flicked his wrist to dispel the remaining ink before coating it anew.

Shen stared at the page pen at the ready. His eyes bore holes into the blank sheet. The bird grits his beak his crest flaring out in annoyance. It just wasn't there, the means to take thoughts to paper. This pricked the lord's last nerve throwing his quill to the desk.

Tonight was not at all in his favor. Shen pushed his chair back standing up. The peacock began to pace quietly in front of the fire his train twitching every so often as his crest fell back once more. The bird stopped to peer out the one lone large window housed in the room. The snow was growing thicker by the moment. Only a fool would dare attack under near snowstorm conditions, there was no need to stand guard.

The peacock scoffed a bit at his own thoughts. He didn't care if the wolf had stayed out there but it would have been a waste of resources. The more wolves working the faster his dreams could take form. He would inform the commander with orders to oversee the pack tonight. With any luck they could start on the newest component of his beloved weapon.

Shen glared back at the paper. That was what he wanted but he couldn't seem to draw the part to paper. The foolish wolves could never understand the mechanics even if he tried to explain to them what it was to look like. No, their simple minds required pictures and directions. If provided with these materials they performed without error for the most part.

The peacock was satisfied with their loyalty to his commands one of their very few redeeming qualities to the lord. It was why he put up with their presence. Shen felt his crest fall completely to his head. Really it was only half the truth; the peacock's mind clouding with memories of the distance past…

_He was but a chick, crying as the peafowl children teased him calling him a bad omen. They pulled at his feathers calling him sickly and weak. Shen remembered arguing with them, calling them liars, defending himself as he was kicked to the ground by an older male._

_The prince caved in curling into a ball as said older male went for another kick. Shen closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. A loud squawk and thud caused his eyes to snap open._

_A flash of grey was all he saw at first, the male peacock bend on kicking him now on the ground crying holding his stomach. Fur was the next detail that came to view. The animal looked over at the prince a fanged smile. _

_A wolf came to Shen's mind as the pup turned back to the older male. The wolf fell to all fours growling as he did daring anyone else to lay a hand of Shen. The peafowl stepped back not wanting to suffer the same fate as the male. _

_The pup turned to the male his tongue hanging from his mouth in delight while the older peacock shook in fear. "Guess no one told you, when you mess with the prince you get the fangs of the wolf," the pup tried to sound big and powerful as he delivered his rather sloppy line. It was enough to send the other peacock scrambling away the others not far behind…_

_The wolf turned to Shen offering his paw with a big grin. The prince looked shocked but pushed his paw aside his cockiness getting the better of him. His crest fell as he managed to push himself up. The pup didn't seem fazed by the cold treatment never losing his smile for a moment. _

"_My names Zan, my lord," said the wolf bowing to the peacock as he brushed himself off. Shen looked at the other taking a few prideful steps his eyes boring into his head. Zan only smiled shyly as the peacock looked him over. _

_The prince stopped tilting his head to the side before speaking. "Why help I could have taken them on my own," came the peacock's voice a hint of annoyance as he glared at the other. Zan fell back to all fours a shameful puppy look over coming him. _

"_I knew you could but he was playing dirty, a lord like yourself shouldn't have to lower himself to such a dishonor," the wolf was careful with his words. He had heard the prince had quite the temper. _

_Shen seemed surprised once more his crest slightly raising. Zan only smiled bowing once again to his lord. The peacock only stared with a slight huff as he turned his head to the side trying to ignore the happy go lucky pup. _

_Zan came closer falling to the peacock's side. "Please my lord, let me serve you. I've watched you train and the amazing things you make. You're going to make a grand ruler one day. I would be happy to help you in any way to make your dreams come true," the wolf seemed sincere in his words._

_Shen turned to look him straight in the eyes, red meeting red as his crest raised fully. Zan gulped as the peacock took a step closer. The prince smirked as he spoke._

"_And what must I give in return for this loyalty?" he asking wondering what crazy price the wolf would demand. He was not the first to try and win favor with the lord and surly not the last. _

_Zan's ears fell down as he glanced up at the prince before speaking quietly. "I want nothing my lord, I owe you great favor. You were the one that convinced your parents to allow us wolves to stay here in Gongmen city. I only wish to repay you for your kindness,"_

_The peacock was in shock and his beak showed it. The wolf wanted nothing? Shen had to catch himself from tripping backward still taking the others words in. _

_Zan only smiled grasping the prince to steady him. The peacock managed to wipe the shock from his face collecting himself as the wolf slowly let go. _

"_There is one thing…," began the pup. Shen narrowed his eyes. So the wolf was no different after all._

"_Maybe we could be friends?" said Zan bashfully as the peacock once again lost his death glare. Shen wasn't sure what to think. The wolf just chuckled nervously. _

_Finally, Shen managed to collect himself. He huffed waving the other away. "Maybe if you prove yourself, we can be… friends…" the words came out rather shaky and foreign. _

_The wolf only bowed once more delighted his tail wagging. The peacock only twitched slightly his wing grasping at his heart. "You are dismissed I shall call when I need you," said Shen once again waving the pup off._

_Zan turned heel giving the prince one last glance. "Thank you Shen I won't fail you," with that the boy leaped to the garden wall not giving the prince time to respond. _

_The peacock watched the mutt disappear out of sight. He scoffed at the wolf for using his first name before taking a few steps towards the palace. A small but gentle smile creeping its way on his beak…_

Shen shook himself from his thoughts. He cursed himself for such distractions of the past, he had has future to attend to. The peacock took a step forward collecting a few papers from his desk looking them over.

The wolf had indeed stayed by his side. From childhood, teen years and beyond to the cursed punishment they both lived in now. Zan had remained faithful through it all, the only one that had.

While his parents casted him away, even his beloved nana wanting nothing more to do with him. Zan, the wolves and his dreams of vengeance were all he had left…

A loud knocking startled the peacock from his musings. He glanced over at the door collecting himself. It was the wolf most likely. "Come in," called Shen taking his seat once more at his desk.

The fowl picked his quill up once more glancing up as the door opened. The click of paws could be heard as the familiar wolf entered. Zan bowed to the peacock before closing the door. Shen only spared the other a cocky grin…

**To Be Continued… **


	3. Snow

White as Snow

Cold chills ran through the corridors far above the hustle and bustle of the factory lying below. Paws quietly echoed as their owner walked nervously. Zan never cared much for the narrow passage ways. The halls were barley lit the touches fading out to a dim glow.

The wolf walked rather slowly trying to delay the awkward encounter. He needed time to regain composer. Zan looked to the floor his ears pressed down. His eye half closed as he tried to focus.

He couldn't remember when the dreams had first started but the wolf had pondered them a long time. Why would he be feeling such questionable things for his lord, his leader, his best friend…? Zan stopped a soft smile crossing his fangs. Shen was his closest friend...

They had been through so much since childhood. The wolf could remember the day they met. He had wanted so badly to impress Shen. The wolf chuckled slightly. He was such a screw up that day losing all composure in front of the peacock.

The bird was the reason his family had a home. No more wandering or getting kicked out of villages. For the first time in their lives they had a place to call their own. Zan had been over grateful for such a gift and had wanted nothing more than to repay the peacock back. Shen's acceptance of him was the start of that repayment.

The wolf began to walk again his thoughts continuing on. It had started as a partnership but Zan's feelings had changed over the years. He had watched with a certain bitter sadness at all the trials the young prince faced; his parent's lack of acceptance, his ghastly sick albino nature, and the burden of the title he carried.

Despite all the hardships Shen had just kept going. He wasn't undamaged. His heart had grown cold and unfeeling the peacock barley showing any emotion to those few that still stayed by his side. As far as the wolf knew next to the soothsayer he was the only one that peacock would even spare the time of day.

Zan shivered slightly as a gust of cold air over took the corridors. The wolf sighed as the hallway reached its end. The commander stared at the large black door that lay in front of him. A dim glow emitted from the bottom of its frame. A sign that Shen was indeed up and working.

The commander raised a paw to knock but stopped. He closed his eye taking shallow breaths in the process. Why did such dreams come from time to time? Zan opened his eye slightly. Ever since that night years ago… the truth finally breaking through the wolf's guard.

The commander remembered… _He was on his rounds getting ready to turn in for the night. As per normal he stopped at Shen's office to make sure it was secure._

_As the wolf pulled on the door it swung open. Confused, Zan stepped into the room. All was dark the fire long out. It wasn't like the peacock to forget to lock up. A sharp cough came from the darkness startling the wolf. _

_Zan readied his hammer prepared to knock any such intruders that may lurk within. The wolf's ears perked up as a soft sound echoed after the cough. "Crying", questioned the commander. There was no mistaking the distinct sound. The sharp smell of salt followed. _

"_Tears" thought the wolf as he took a few steps closer. The commander's night version kicking in as a silhouette became visible in the dim moonlight pouring through the window. The form of a peacock appeared his tail facing the wolf and face down casted looking out the window._

"_My Lord," came the wolf's voice as he took a few steps closer to the bird his one eye full of concern. Shen jumped startled by the wolf's sudden presentence. The peacock hurried to remove any tears that still lingered._

"_Be gone with you, I'm busy at work," snapped the prince his voice still coked with tears a twinge of sadness hanging firm. The wolf lowered his ears. The commander shut the door before turning to the peacock._

"_What's wrong Shen?" questioned the wolf being bold enough to use his friend's name. In the twenty plus years of their banishment the lord hadn't cried once not since the day his parents casted him aside. The peacock grunted in disapproval. _

"_I SAID BE GONE WITH YOU," he yelled spinning around to face the wolf. His eyes burned with rage. The commander was startled by the sudden outburst but the look on the prince's face broke his heart. The peacock's eyes were slightly red from crying and shown with a look of defeat._

_Zan boldly walked over to the prince a low growl as he did. Shen shook slightly not excepting such a display of disobedience. The peacock readied his knives as the wolf stopped three feet from him._

_The wolf only looked down at his leader a look of determination and pity in his one good eye. "You're not you and as your second in command I cannot leave you in such a state," the wolf was straight forward and looked the other in the eye without blinking. _

_The peacock's beak and eyes flashed through a stream of emotions from rage to acceptance. The prince sneered whirling his tail around tripping the wolf his hammer sliding across the room. Zan barked expecting the possible assault of knives but not the lord's fan. _

_The wolf looked up at Shen who was hidden by his spread tail feathers. The commander laid there without a word rolling onto his back ignoring the wordless warning to leave. A long silence fell over them. _

_The peacock stared out the window void of any emotion his red irises as dim as the dying fire. Shen looked more like a ghost than the cocky bastard that strutted around the factory barking orders. Zan shuttered at the sight. This was not the Shen he knew._

"_Shen, for the love of god speak to me!" snapped the wolf pushing himself up from the ground. The peacock winced slightly at his sharp tongue. The fowl glanced back viewing his nervous friend as he stumbled to his paws._

"_I have no desire," began the peacock but was cut off by Zan. "Bullshit, I'm not leaving. Knife me, trip me again, hell you can even throw me but speak. I'm your god damn friend and as such I want to help you get through whatever the hell this is!" the wolf motioned to the entire peacock with a slight franticness to his movements. _

_The peacock jerked his head around his beak sealed. If he ignored the wolf long enough he would leave. They always left eventually… _

_Zan growled unwilling to take silence as an answer. He didn't care if he was a crazy animal for poking the monster. The wolf spun on his heel, paws ready to defend if the prince choose to attack. The wolf grabbed Shen from the side bringing them both to the ground. The commander hugging the peacock as they sank to the floor._

_Shen was too stunned to react. He never expected the wolf to be so foolhardy. The fowl went for his knives but stopped as the other hugged him tighter. A lone tear hit the bird's check. Zan was crying for him…_

"_Please Shen; you're my leader, my partner, my friend… "Zan's voice was raspy a combination of sadness and anger flowing through it. The peacock lowered his tail. His crest fell down as he returned the knives to his sleeves. _

_The prince said nothing at first allowing the wolf to hug him and cry. Shen shifted slightly placing his wing under the other's chin forcing Zan to stare up at him. The wolf looked scared at the lifeless look he found._

"_What if it doesn't work," began the bird. Zan stared back confused by the words as his tears dried. "What if that stupid old goat turns out to be right? All this work, all this time, and all of me amounting to nothing," said the peacock bitterly pushing the wolf's face aside as he finished. _

_The wolf winced at the sharp shove. The prince turned his head staring out the window once more. Shen's crest raised while his body shook. _

_Zan was unable to respond. The lord had doubts of his plans? Never once had he voiced such thoughts. It made sense to the wolf. No matter how smart you were it didn't mean success was guaranteed. _

_Still to hear it from the peacock shook the commander up. Shen had always been a master of hiding his true feelings. How many nights had the lord spend like this, plagued by doubts and scars from the past? _

_Zan's ears twitched as he loosened his grip on the peacock. "Nothing is set in stone Shen," began the wolf gaining the prince's attention. The commander let completely go of the other bowing before the peacock._

"_The words of the future hold no power less you let them. I've see what you've managed to make here. How could one lone beast ever hope to take all this?" the wolf motioned around the room pointing below to the factory as well. Shen wouldn't be defeated. How could he? The thought was silly who could possibly stand up to a weapon of such power?_

_The peacock relaxed glancing at his commander. The wolf wore a goofy grin a pure look of devotion as he tried to suppress his wagging tail. A small smile began to form across his beak._

_The wolf was right. The old goat was a fool. No one could defeat his power. The weapon was only a puzzle piece and in time the whole glory of a true army would form. _

_Zan smiled as the fire returned to his lord's eyes. The peacock's crest flared up his cocky stride returning. "That will be all commander, beware your lips less you enjoy being a dark board." The peacock's threat was half-assed but the wolf still took it to heart and bowed._

_"Yes my lord," Zan rose to his feet a smile firm on his fangs. The prince simply returned to his window waving the wolf off. Zan moved his hand on the door prepared to leave. _

"_Thank you Zan," Shen's voice was low barley loud enough for the other to hear. The wolf only smiled wider a warming feeling spreading through his body. He couldn't remember the last time Shen had used his real name…_

_The wolf gave another bow closing the door. The commander's ears twitched. The wolf's smile fading as the peacock mumbled… "You well love me mother, father," chuckled Shen as the door closed shut…_

Zan paced slightly outside the office trying to shake the thought from his head. It was that night that changed everything. It opened him to the real reasons his lord continued on his crazy plan. The peacock just wanted to be _loved_…

Love was a hard thing for the wolf to understand. There were so many forms of it. Living in a pack he loved them but that wasn't the same as loving a friend or mate…

Zan knew the peacock craved love. He wanted the love of his parents. This want turned to the love of power and control. The love of obtaining all you desired…

The wolf could only ponder his own take on love. Did he _love _Shen? Zan shifted nervously at the thought.

He couldn't say he loved Shen in the terms of a mate, more like a brother or best friend. If that was true then such feelings shouldn't be there. Brothers don't share beds…

The wolf scratched his head a slight whimper. It was all so confusing and beyond his understanding. The thoughts were too much. In a gust of boldness the commander knocked on the door rather loudly. A moment passed before a voice beckoned him in.

The wolf entered shutting the door behind him as Shen glanced up from his paperwork. The peacock was surrounded by stacks of plans. Zan came forward bowing to bird.

"Take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment," said Shen looking back to his work. The wolf smiled nervously taking a seat in a nearby chair. The commander casted his eyes down at the floor. He didn't dare to look the bird in the face earlier thoughts still lingering.

Shen paid the wolf little mind trying to finish his design. His eyes glued to the paper scratching out the sketches he didn't care for. Frustration was long build up.

The peacock had had no intension of being up this late. He had in fact retired earlier in the evening after reaching a snag in his research. Shen believed a good sleep might clear his mind. The rest had been wonderful while it has lasted.

_The peacock had dreamed of China bowing to his feet, a pleasant dream that changed as quickly as it had come. His father soon appeared before him, look of horror and anger as he saw the wasteland his handy work had caused. His mother was by his side crying barley sparing him a look._

_His father pulled a sword from his side pointing it at the prince. "First you betray us by befriending mutts, then your horrid inventions and now you bring fire to this land. Your no son of mine!" snapped the peacock jumping at Shen. _

_The prince barley missed his father's sword as he was pinned to the ground. He could feel the cold steal on his neck. His father glared down at him as his mother shakily came to his side. "Why must you be a monster," she wailed tears streaming down her checks._

_Shen felt like someone had punched him in the gut as he looked at his mother. His father pushed the blade in farer. "She's right, you're a monster undeserving of love of any kind!" pain shot through the prince's body as he screamed…_

The peacock had awoken in a cold sweat his wing shaking as he touched his neck. The feathers were sticky to the touch but no blood was found. Just another nightmare along with it another sleepless night.

The prince had become use to such mental attacks. His scars would never fade a fact the peacock had come to accept long ago. He would not let such lapses interfere with his plans…

Shen grumbled as he crumbled a piece of paper throwing it to the ground in anger. Zan looked up slightly as the paper rolled by his feet. The prince glared at the wolf before sliding off his chair.

The peacock whirled his fan around causing the papers to litter the floor. The wolf watched as Shen walked to the window his metal talons scraping across the floor as he moved. Zan's ear's pointing back as he could feel the rage coming from the prince.

Shen looked out the window annoyance and exhaustion crossing his features. There would be no breakthrough tonight. The peacock remained quiet as he stared at the brewing storm.

Zan wanted to ask if he could help in any way but thought better. He had seen the lord like this many times before. His brilliant mind was troubling him. The wolf realized there wasn't much he could do to help ease an internal struggle.

The peacock's crest lowered as his nightmare flashed before his eyes. His body shook at the unseen pain. His mind was going tonight. The prince had no desire to let his body win out…

Shen turned around walking over to his desk. He opened a drawer pulling two bottles of wine from it. Zan watched with mildly curiosity. The prince was never one to drink often…

Shen turned to Zan. The wolf jumped as the prince smirked at him. "Drink with me," he said as he placed the bottles on his desk. The wolf was at a loss of words.

The offer took the wolf back to their youth before the banishment. They often would sneak out to enjoy the sinful delights only the night had to offer. But such times were long in the past or so the commander thought.

The peacock rolled his eyes at the others lack of speech. The wolf smiled back leaving his seat walking over to join Shen. "I'd be happy to" said Zan giving the other a slight chuckle.

He didn't know where this sudden kindness had come from but the wolf wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. The peacock seemed content as he produced two glasses from his drawer. Placing one in front of Zan the other in front of himself.

"Tonight we shall train that mind of yours. You may have muscle but without a brain your little use to me," commented the peacock as he uncorked the wine. Zan narrowed his eyes at the given insult as Shen poured the wine into the glasses.

The peacock only smirked enjoying the others hateful stare. "Don't forget your place Zan," said the prince bringing his glass to his lips. The peacock sighed in contentment as the liquid soothed his throat.

The wolf mumbled a yes sir before taking a long swing from his own glass. It wasn't often he got to drink such refined things. The commander was so use to the ale that he and his pack drink nightly. It was cheap but gave enough of a kick to still be enjoyable.

"A game of Go we shall play. I think you can handle that," said the prince as he opened another draw producing a game board. Zan just huffed at the insult pulling a chair up.

The wolf gave a confident grin as Shen set the board up. He wasn't as stupid as the prince thought. He would give the fowl a run for his money.

The peacock did not scold the other for his smugness. This game would be a nice distraction from unwanted thoughts and stupid memories. Shen narrowed his eye's smirking himself. He was going to take delight and ripping his partner's smug face off…

**To Be Continued...**


	4. My

**White as Snow**

Another piece taken, Zan could only smile at the board. Shen was losing much to the peacock's annoyance. The wolf only smiled as the lord downed the last of his wine in frustration. He viewed his stones.

The commander chuckled. _"Go"_ had always been a favorite game of his. It was a test of strategy and planning, both skills any true pack leader must have. The prince may have been a savant in science but such talents did not carry over to the battlefield.

Zan had been the one to plan all their raids even wiping the panda village off the map. The wolf couldn't say he was proud of such a battle. The panda chief had taken his eye much to the commander's horror. It had been his own fault letting his guard down just for a second. The panda had been lucky that Shen called him away otherwise his hammer would have been the animal's last memory…

The peacock finally made a move claiming a large part of the board as his territory. The prince smirked taking the lead in the game. The wolf looked to the board hard before picking up a black stone moving it taking one of Shen's. The commander smiled as the peacock's crest fell, his territory slowly being taken away.

Shen slightly puffed his cheeks out trying to conceal his anger. The sight was rather amusing for Zan to behold. The prince was quite the picture with his feathers ruffled up.

The commander swirled his wine glass around as he took another swig. The wolf wasn't use to such a sweet taste. His normal liquor was so bitter one could only drink so much before tiring of the taste. That wasn't the case for the wine that graced his lips currently.

Zan had lost track how much him and Shen had consumed but glancing over seeing one empathy wine bottle he imagined about half each. The wolf was nearing his limit, the room had long since become dizzy his face flushed. The commander was amazed at how well the peacock was holding his liquor.

Shen had little balance and his mind was slipping based on the poor movement choices he was making. The peacock was feeling the effects no doubt but still managed to hold himself together pretty well. His wing was clumsy as he made a move.

Zan leaned forward. Despite the impairment he was still able to see the flaws in the peacock's strategy. With a hop of a stone he took another part of the board. Shen grunted grabbing the other bottle of wine opening it as he sneered at his opponent.

"Shen, don't you think you've had enough?" the wolf's voice was shaky a bit as he watched the peacock down another glass. The prince only huffed at him before putting his stone down forcefully causing the whole board to sake.

"I'm fine, now make your move," snapped the bird as he pushed the bottle of wine in the wolf's direction. Zan shook his head placing it to the side. The peacock only chuckled at him mumbling how he was a light weight.

The wolf rolled his eyes. He was no lightweight but one of them had to remain relatively sober in case something happened. The wolf made his move as Shen continued to sip his wine. The commander was gaining the upper hand once more.

Shen looked at the board his wine glass resting under his chin. After a few minutes of pondering a smile grew across his beak. He glanced up at Zan placing his glass on the table. He folded his wings silding them under his chin. He stared the wolf in the eye, both there red irises meeting.

"How about we make this more interesting with a bet," began the bird. Zan tilted his head in confusion. A bet? Taking aside the fact Shen would never gamble unless he believed he could win, it was still unlike him. The wolf figured the wine must finally be going to his head.

"So what would this bet entail, what would the winner get?" questioned Zan a slight smirk on his fangs. The peacock was clearly over his limit but he wanted to see what his lord would come up with. Shen only chuckled picking his wine glass up once more.

"A favor, the loser will owe the winner one task of their choice. The loser must complete this task regardless of how degrading, miserable or dangerous it might be," said the peacock amused as the others ears fell. Zan realized how bad losing such a bet could be especially with Shen…

The wolf tapped his paws, the prince waiting for an answer. The commander sighed. He really didn't have a choice in the matter. The peacock would be unpleased if he said no. It was just easier to say yes.

"Fine I will take that wager however if I manage to win you better hold up your end," said the wolf a serious look on his face. Shen just laughed the comment away waving if off saying he'd keep his end up. Zan wasn't convinced but he had little choice but to take his word.

The peacock glanced down at the board before smirking once again. He placed his stone down his territory growing once more. The wolf mumbled as he made his own move…

The stones fell to the board each player matching the other. The peacock was giving the commander a run for his money now. Zan couldn't understand where this sudden genius was coming from. Maybe the bird had some magical drunk point as which when passed gave him ungodly talent. Regardless of how, the peacock was on the top of his game.

Zan felt his nerves run high. One move until the game was over; it all hinged on _his_ last turn. Shen only smirked at the others predicament.

He had backed the wolf into a corner. There was no way one move could win him the game. The prince had won and couldn't be more delighted.

Zan stared at the board his paws fidgeting. What cruel task would his lord give him if he lost? Why had he taken such a bet on in the first place? The wolf sighed the taste of the past had gotten to him. He had been so caught up in the peacock's friendliness that he failed to notice the still visible cruelty in the bird's eyes.

The wolf stared at the board for a long while. "Any day now," commented the peacock his arrogance clearly showing as pride filled his face. The wolf only glanced up at Shen before returning his gaze to the game.

The commander carefully looked all the pieces over a small smile slowly overcoming him. The peacock looked slightly concerned as the wolf picked a piece up moving it along the board. The wolf snapped it down looking at the lord as he did, his eye sparkling with playful vengeance. Zan leaned back arms crossed with a cocky smile.

"I win," said Zan as the other stared in disbelief. It was close but the wolf had won by one point to the displeasure of the dejected lord. Shen looked the board over but the fact remained. The commander had beaten him fair and square.

The peacock shook visibly with slight anger downing the rest of his wine. His pride was hurt. The lord forced himself to look Zan in his smug little face.

"You have your pass," snapped the peacock as poured himself another glass of wine. Zan frowned at this. The last thing the bird needed was more liquor. The wolf rose from his chair corking the bottle returning it to Shen's desk prince seemed unhappy with this but made no comment.

"Look Shen I don't want any pass. I'm fine. You don't have to do anything for me. Tonight was enough. Just getting to spend time with you like back in the old days," commented the wolf as he leaned against the desk. Zan blushed slightly as he finished his statement.

The peacock didn't say a word. He stared into his glass. His crest fell as the wolf's words sunk in.

"A bet is a bet; a payment is to be paid. I'm a man of my word," said Shen as he glanced up at the wolf. He had done horrible things but he was not an uncivil criminal. The wolf just chuckled a bit.

"Shen, I just want us to have more nights like this, where we can just be unguarded for once. Your friendship is all I could ever want from you" started the wolf as he glanced at the prince. The peacock said nothing staring deeper into his wine.

"These nights are cold and frankly lonely most of the time. It's just nice to have fun once in while don't you think? I know real joy can't come until you have your empire but it doesn't mean we can't have a little pleasure on the way their?" finished the wolf as he glanced up at the ceiling not wanting to see the fowls reaction.

Shen took one last look at his glass before finishing it. The peacock turned to Zan who was doing his best to avoid eye contact still. The lord placed his glass on the table before resting a wing on the commander's shoulder. The wolf jumped startled by the contact.

"Why put up with it all?" questioned Shen a serious look in his eyes. The peacock could barely stand the wine completely in control of his body now. The question caught the wolf off guard. What was the prince getting at?

The peacock despite his wobbly state realized he needed to explain farer. "Why help me? I got you and your park banished along with myself as wrong as it all was," said the bird as he removed his wing. The wolf glanced down. Shen's head was slightly hung a small gleam of water threatening to form around his eyes.

The wolf's ears went down, his tail hanging low as he looked at Shen. "That's simple my lord," began Zan a coy smile forming, "You saved my pack. You gave us a chance when no one else would. We may not have lived there as long as we liked but it was still home," finished the wolf.

Shen looked up refusing to let tears fall. His past would not stand in the way of his future. The peacock pulled his head up forcing his arrogance to return.

"Even with all that aside, your my friend, my best friend. I'd gladly give my life for you," the wolf tried to conceal a blush as he spoke. The peacock seemed stunned by the sincere words his beak crossed with a look of surprise.

"You would do so for me?" he questioned his crest slightly raised. The peacock wasn't sure what to think. The wolf was his best friend as well but even he had to admit in the past years he hadn't always treated him as so….

The wolf only smiled ruffling the others crest. "Of course you dummy," commented Zan amused as Shen shot away sending him a look of hate. The peacock stumbled slightly as he tried to regain his sense of balance.

"I think it's time to cut you off," teased the commander as Shen sneered back. The bird fussed with his crest smoothing the feathers out. The peacock didn't say a word his eye's slightly glancing over the other.

The wolf could feel his gaze. His laughter gone as anxiety replaced it. Zan visibly tensed up almost holding his breath. The peacock saw the other's fearful reaction and tiled his head to the side.

The wolf had been edgy lately a fact that had not escaped the lord's attention. In truth over the past years certain awkwardness had formed about him. At first the peacock wrote it off as fear but there was more to it than that. The processes were not the same…

The bird pondered walking over to the wolf an analytical look on his face. Shen stared hard the gears in his head ticking. Zan held his breath; emotions were boiling inside him all fighting to win out.

The peacock's eye's shown with curiosity. He could see the internal struggle quite easily with himself as its main source. Nervousness, sweat, sweetness, shyness, and avoidance putting all such words together could…

Shen stopped a chuckle escaping his beak. It was so clear to the point the peacock felt like an idiot for missing the signs. His laughter subsided into a smirk as he stared the other in the eye.

Zan was frozen concerned by the peacock's sudden change in demeanor. He knew that look all too well. The peacock was piecing things together. The wolf kept eye contact in hopes of throwing him off.

Shen mentally chuckled at his sad attempt to hide. There was no hiding from him once he got into your mind. The prince knew his mind games were truly his strongest weapon even overshadowing his canons…

"Tell me Zan. What do you think about me? The truth now my friend, you know I can see through lies," Shen was cocky with his words delighted as the other squirmed at the question. The wolf's face was completely red. The commander closed his eyes doing his best not to shake out of nervousness.

"Your my friend, leader and a rare soul in these times," his reply was quick hoping the fowl would be satisfied with the answer. The peacock slightly nodded agreeing with his words. Shen took a few steps away towards the fireplace his back turned to the wolf.

"True, but I can't help but think there's more," the peacock's voice was full of mirth as he dragged an invisible knife into his friend. The wolf now closed his eyes shaking visibly as earlier thoughts rushed his mind. The peacock turned to him sensing the wolf crumbling.

Zan looked to the floor as he could hear the metal talons of the lord approaching. "I might sometimes think of us as beyond friendship," shuttered the wolf giving into the others question. There was no use hiding it the bird would have dragged it out eventually.

The wolf flinched as the peacocked stopped in front of him without a word. "It's stupid just really sick dreams I have sometimes," spat the commander in hopes of being sparred punishment. Zan jumped as he felt a wing lift his chin up.

Shen was smiling down at him his cockiness still present but no anger within his eyes. "I take no offense to such thoughts. You simply have good taste," said the peacock stroking the other's cheek.

Zan shivered at the contact. His legs felt like noodles. He could barely believe what was happening convinced it was a dream he'd soon wake from. The lord's hot breath tickle as a slight chuckle escaped his mouth once more.

"You say I have nothing to offer you other than friendship but that's clearly a lie," the peacock whispered into his ear. Zan felt excitement rush his body. A heat was forming in the pit of his stomach as the lord withdrew.

Shen just continued to smirk as the other melted below. To offer such a chance to the wolf would surly have his parents turning in their graves. He could only imagine the look of dread they would have to see him not only laying with a so called mutt but a _male_ on top of it all.

Zan swallowed wondering if he had heard the peacock correctly. Was he offering a night with him? The thought lone made him blush hard squirming more under the lords soft wing tips.

"Shen this is, I mean you don't," the wolf stumbled over his words as the peacock leaned in closer. His heartbeat racing as the bird's beak brushed along his muzzle. The prince smiled as his wing tips traced down the wolf's chest.

"A bet is to be paid off Zan," the lord's voice was silky and sexual. The wolf shivered, a slight pleasant whine escaping his lips. The prince only smirked pressing his beak to the other lips.

The commander prickled in excitement as the kiss gilded across his mouth. The wolf let his protesting go. He pulled his arms around the peacock, his tongue and the prince's meeting as they melted into the embrace.

Zan broke the contact gently kissing down the peacock's neck. Shen let a few quiet moans out as the wolf sucked a long his feathers. The commander's paws gently stroking his chest as his lips returning to his beak. The wolf dipped Shen forward pressing the kiss farer, both men moaning in contentment…

**To Be Continued**


	5. Prince

_**Warning: contains detailed sexual material and language. If you're cool with such things please continue. **_

**White as Snow**

Clumsy movements and the scattering of papers were flaws Zan could do little about. He never fancied himself the graceful type. Shen grunted slightly as the wolf bit into his neck. His fangs sinking in as his tongue trailed around the fresh mark. The commander barely noticed the mess they had made of the peacock's office.

Papers, tools and supplies littered the ground; the fire fading out to just mere embers. The room was coated in a dim red glow the wolf's night version kicking in. Zan's ears pointed up slightly his eyes glancing at Shen lying below. The peacock was pressed on top of his desk the wolf's strong legs straddling each side of him.

Shen's eyes were closed a slight moan escaping as the wolf trailed kisses from his neck to his chest. Zan was gentle as his tongue trailed along the peacock's body. The wolf every so often stopped to kiss and nuzzle at the other's flesh. Shen only responded with pleasant grunts of approval.

He looked beautiful was all the commander could think. His stark white body glowing red do to the dying fire; the peacock's tail feathers sparkling in the crimson twilight. He was soft to the touch. Zan pondered at how good his feather's felt between his fingertips.

The wolf had cuddled with his pack countless times but the feeling wasn't the same. Wolf's fur was coarse and rather tangled but the lord was far from these things. His feathers were smooth almost silk like to the touch. The wolf buried his muzzle into the others chest stroking at his feathers in the process.

Shen's eyes opened a bit his crest flaring up slightly. The peacock tried not to roll his eye's in annoyance. Didn't the wolf realize turning down to such slight simulation would be viewed by most as being a tease? The peacock pushed up slightly startling Zan from his dazed state.

Shen pressed his lips to the wolf's muzzle pushing his tongue through with easy. Zan groaned as the peacock's tongue danced with his own. The wolf took the hint pushing the bird back slightly. He roughly kissed him his paws massaging at the other's back.

Shen moaned in contentment as the wolf forced him back on the desk. Zan let a growl out as he slipped his hands around the other's body lifting him up much to the slight alarm of the peacock; the wolf bit hard on the prince's neck before he could utter protest. The bird squawked loudly as pain and pleasure shot through his body.

Zan slid from the desk eyeing the window and daybed that lie below it. The prince often roosted there, staring out at the frozen landscape watching his supply shipments come in. The wolf grunted to himself in approval.

The commander slammed the peacock down on the bed causing the sheets and pillows to twirl in a mess. Shen winced at the rough action as it sent a shockwave through his body. The peacock's crest flared as he glared up at the other a smirk on his beak. The wolf had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

Zan seemed a bit taken back by the prince's reaction. He hesitated a bit afraid he might have gone too far. Shen jumped on his moment of weakness. He twirled up pulling on one of the wolf's ears rather hard with his beak. The commander yelped slightly at the sudden pain as he was forced to eye level with the peacock. Their eye's glowing red as they gazed at one another.

Shen slightly clawed at the wolf with his talons skillfully pulling his armor and clothes off. Zan was rather impressed at the other's dexterity. The prince only smirked wider at his partners clear admiration. The peacock's wing shot up pulling the wolf's paw to his chest.

Zan seemed confused at first causing the prince to roll his eyes. "Brain-dead wolf," came the bird's voice as he pulled the last of the wolf's clothes off. The commander felt insulted and growled back. Shen hadn't spoken a word since their first kiss and now he darn insult him?

Zan's anger got the better of him. His teeth sank into the peacock's robes ripping them from his body. Shen squawked in disapproval as his fine silk was shredded. The wolf only smiled before leaning down his lips close to the other's beak.

"Shut the fuck up, princess," the commander couldn't help but smile as the words left his lips. The peacock was livid his eyes narrowing at him. The wolf only laughed before taking the prince into a rough kiss.

Shen's tail fanned out. This wolf was not about to have his way with him. He would learn to do as _he_ commanded. The peacock flashed his feathers causing Zan to fall back dazed breaking the kiss. The prince launched up pinning him to the bed.

Shen only smiled as the wolf hit the sheets. Zan moaned as he looked up at the peacock now hovering over him. The commander's ears fell at the sinister eyes that gleamed down at him. The prince enjoyed the slight fear that ran across them.

The bird leaned down his beak to the other's ear. "Hmm, I'm not going to hurt you. Not physically anyway but perhaps your pride will take a bit of a hit," Shen was cocky as he gently nibbled at the wolf's ear.

Zan tried to huff at the words but a moan was all that escaped as the peacock continued to tease his ears. The prince ignored the other's attempts to maintain pride. He trailed his beak down the wolf's body his wings scrapping down his sides.

The commander shivered in delight at the stimulation. His face felt flush turning red as the lord's wings slid farer and farer down. The wolf was all too aware of his clearly visible issue. The heat of the game had long taken control of his body.

Shen only chuckled as his wing wrapped around the wolf's length. Zan bolted up slightly as a wave of pleasure shot from his toes to his ear tips. The peacock used his free wing to shove the other back down leaning his body over so he could bury his face into the commander's neck.

The peacock's crest tickled under the wolf's chin as his wing gently stroked his member. Zan shivered whimpering in pleasure. The prince seemed satisfied with his submission leaving a love bit on the wolf's neck.

The commander fought the urge not to kick his leg slightly as heat began to grow inside. Shen could feel the desire rising from his friend. The peacock smirked gently moving a feather to stroke the knot along his length. The wolf did have a rather odd autonomy in the bird's opinion.

Zan threw his head back a slight howl of pleasure as his body shook. He would come close to release if he allowed the peacock to continue. With a slight growl he pushed up startling Shen as he did so.

The wolf pulled the prince close to his chest flipping them both over. The bird was in shock for a moment. Zan smiled as he kissed along the peacock's chest downward…

Shen recovered about to protest when the commander's tongue glazed over his cloaca. The prince shuttered at the feeling as it ignited his body. The wolf could feel his reactions a slight smirk forming.

His tongue twirled around as he gently sucked at the area. The peacock released a series of calls dripping with panting pleasure. Zan felt content determined to bring his friend release.

So many years they had spent alone. So many cold nights. Sometimes indulging in cheap tricks that left little to desire after the deed was done. The wolf's ears fell back in surprise.

It was simple. Why he felt the way he did. Why he had the dreams he did. He wanted the prince to feel _loved_…

It was what the prince wanted most. True, he could never give him his parents love but… he could give him some love. The wolf hoped just maybe that might be enough to help him through his exile…

Shen moaned loudly waking the wolf from his thoughts. The peacock's face was flushed his wings gripping the sheets. His body continued to shiver as Zan dipped his tongue in farer content to see the peacock enjoying himself for once.

Shen felt dizzy as his body locked up for a moment, the intense feeling inside boiling over. He squawked loudly as he released. The commander pondered the sweet taste that now filled his mouth before withdrawing. The wolf licked his lips clean before grinning down at the peacock.

Shen was flushed and drunk on the aftershock of his orgasm. He tried to glare at the wolf but couldn't. The prince turned his head to the side before mumbling. "Finish it," he said quietly his blush growing.

Zan seemed confused by the other's words. The peacock only rolled his eyes reaching up pulling the wolf on top of himself. Zan jumped as their bodies pressed together his own needs coming back to mind.

The wolf growled slightly as he licked the peacock's neck. Shen made no comment as he tried to hide the pleasure still painted across his features. The wolf's paw slid down gently running a finger inside.

The prince moaned as the wolf stretched him, his finger slipping in with easy. Zan was gentle as he massaged the prince. Soon another finger joined and a third. Shen moaned panting as he was stimulated his face completely red. His mind was hazy to gone to worry about his pride.

Zan blushed himself. The wolf slid his paw out gently straddling his legs around the bird. His fingers were sticky but it didn't bother him; it was only a sign that he had done his job well.

The wolf was gentle as he pulled the prince's hips up slightly; the peacock arching his back in the process. Zan was coy as he looked at his friend a moment. His ears fell dipping his head slightly forward.

"Shen, I've offered my friendship for years but know for tonight I offer you love," whispered the wolf. The commander felt a wave of shyness. Words were never his strong suit but he hoped they conveyed his meaning all the same.

The peacock's crest fell and his eyes slightly gazing away embarrassed by the comment. What was the wolf thinking? Did he really think he could feel some part of his soul?

Zan only smiled at the bird's reaction not surprised at all. The wolf leaned down biting the peacock's neck hard catching the prince off guard. Shen squealed as the commander slipped inside him.

The wolf was gentle taking his time to relish the feeling of his friend. The peacock shivered as he adjusted to the new sensations. Emotions ran high clouding both their minds as their bodies slowly gridded together.

The fiction of movement delighted both parties. Zan wimped in pleasure; he could feel the hot flesh pulsing around his own. Shen moaned out as the wolf trusted deeper scrapping the sensitive areas that lie within.

The two fell into a sweet rhythm. The sweat, the lust, the feeling, the desire; it consumed them both, one yelping while the other called out. The burning fire inside raged hard as they came close to release.

Shen and Zan's eyes caught each other. The wolf's were soft with a desire to please. The peacock's surprisingly calm and content.

Zan closed his eyes breaking contact as he released the peacock soon following after. Both leaned their bodies back a squawk and howl echoing through the room. The world went white blinding them as fell into ecstasy…

The wolf rolled off the prince; panting as he hit the floor. Shen pulled his wing to his heart. His body still writhing from pleasure. The prince slowly regained both his mind and composure. He glanced down at the wolf still panting below.

Zan couldn't help but smile his own pleasure causing his tail to twitch. The commander barley noticed that peacock was glancing down at him. Shen felt his fiscal feathers twitch slightly. He wasn't sure what to do or say.

The wolf watched with mild amusement at the lord's loss of words. "Thank you," he said as the peacock jumped slightly startled by his sudden speech. The prince's crest fell back slightly.

"You better be you dog," said Shen with a sneer flipping to his side pulling the silk sheets of the bed around him. The peacock was still blushing to prideful to admit he had enjoyed the event himself. The wolf only chuckled at the reaction.

Zan got to his knees resting his head on the bed. He stared at the lord's back goofy grin still present. The peacock could sense the other's stare. With a slight grumble he picked up the silk sheet, a sign the wolf was free to join him.

The commander crawled into the sheets snuggled up to his leader. The peacock only huffed as the wolf pulled him into his arms. The prince had promised a night and he wasn't one to go back on his word unlike certain peafowl…

Shen hissed at the unpleasant mental reminder. Zan silenced him by nuzzling his neck. The prince mumbled under his breath as the other settled in. The two curled around the silk sheets tired from there fling.

"Sleep time," commented Zan with a slight chuckle. The peacock only rolled his eyes before nesting down himself. He didn't like orders but the wolf was right sleep was calling out.

Zan closed his eyes a blissful look across his features. He may not have given the peacock the love he desired but the look of contentment the prince had given him was all the reward he needed. His mind began to fade sleep still calling out as he thought.

The wolf's ears slightly went up just as he fell asleep. "Thank you, for everything Zan," the words were so quiet the wolf had to wonder if they were real or just some dream fragment. He only smiled holding the peacock closer his goal achieved.

Shen's crest lay flat as he spoke; the wolf obviously asleep. The prince was sure he had heard him since he now had him pulled to his chest like some stuffed toy. The peacock's eyes were still glowing in the dim firelight his beak curled in contemplation.

His parents were fools; the soothsayer was a fool and so was this wolf… however Zan was his fool and his alone. It didn't matter what happened he would remain at his side…

The peacock smiled softly. No pain, lust, or desire shown in his eyes. As the wolf had said, for tonight he was _loved_…

Zan's eyes were braided with bright light. The wolf groaned rolling over trying to avoid the sun. The commander blinked his eye open wondering how he had space to move considering the bed had been a tight fit. He glanced around finding himself alone. The prince was nowhere to be seen.

The commander sat up the silk sheets sliding off him in the process. The sun was high. The wolf's tail sank at the sight. It was at least noon well past the normal time the wolf rose. Shen never was one to accept tardiness.

Zan scrambled out of the bed bolting in a hurry to get dress. The silk wrapped around the wolf's ankle sending him to the ground in a graceless display. The commander yelped as his face hit the floor.

The wolf's ears twitched as a slight chuckle came. Zan glanced up seeing Shen red eyes staring with mirth at his pain. The bird was clothed seated at his desk plans scattered everywhere.

The wolf hurried to his feet the peacock turning his attention back to his work. Zan dressed himself quickly. The commander walked past the peacock a slight blush still on his checks embarrassed by his clumsy behavior.

"Commander," the prince's voice stopped him. The wolf turned around looking to his leader. He prayed his punishment wouldn't be too harsh. Shen wore his normal expression.

"Take this part and have the dogs get to work," snapped the bird as he offered the paper. The commander walked over taking the plans from his wing. The wolf bowed.

"Yes my lord, we'll get on it right away," the commander bowed once more. The peacock looked at the other his normal cockiness back. He twirled his facial feathers glancing at wolf.

Shen smiled as he spoke. "Loosen up Zan and get to work you mutt," he commented a faint hint playfulness to his voice. The wolf was slightly shocked.

His ears perked up a bit as he laughed nervously. "Yes Lord Shen," the commander nodded in his direction. He smiled up happy to see the peacock still at easy even if just a little bit.

Zan opened the door falling to all fours bounding out. He yelled to his pack to ready the smelts. "Hurry up! We have shit to do," barked the commander as his voice faded down the hall…

Shen stroked his fiscal feather one last time before leaning back in his chair. The part had finally been drawn. An odd calmness overcoming the lord. The peacock smiled gently not remembering the last time he felt so good.

Zan was an annoyance. He talked too much and was over excitable. Despite all these flaws he had his place by his side as China slowly slipped into his grasp.

The world would be his with Zan there to back him up just as he always had. A dark chuckle escaped Shen's beak. He would never be alone. He was _his_ for life...

**Complete **


End file.
